Speed Demon I
Background Doug Naysmith knew he was in trouble the moment Nigel Greene walked into the bar. Doug was a small-time hustler running street cons and performing the occasional B and E. He never had any aspirations when it came to "moving up" in the criminal world, and he absolutely didn't want to get himself entangled with one of the gangs that ran the streets of London. So he kept his head down and tried not to piss off any of the bigger fish in his small pond. But he slipped up. Only once, and he didn't mean anything by it, but he slipped. He took one of Nigel Greene's boys in a rigged crap game. Word was out. Nigel was looking for Doug. Nigel wanted to "talk" to Doug about the lost money. Doug knew precisely what "talk" meant. Nigel wanted to crack Doug in the knees with a baseball bat, and break his fingers one at a time until he extracted a promise to pay back the stolen money. The problem, of course, was that Doug didn't have the money. Not now, anyway. If he could get a couple of days, maybe... but not right now. He just didn't have anything lined up. So when he saw Nigel walk in through the front door, Doug's first thought was to make a quick exit. Which is how he ended up running right into Brian McLung, one of Nigel's legbreakers. Apparently Nigel figured on Doug scampering and had put Brian in place to head him off. The confrontation was inevitable. The thought of pain scared the crap out of Doug, and as he began to panic, Brian began to slow down considerably. Literally, the man began to move more slowly. Doug used this lucky break to make a getaway. It took him several weeks to figure out that he was a mutant, with heightened physical abilities. Most of his powers stemmed around speed of movement, but he was also stronger and harder to hurt than ever before. He decided he could make use of this. Perhaps he was destined for bigger things after all. Personality and Motivations Doug has always been a happy-go-lucky, light hearted person. Sure, he'd steal a person's money, but he never actually set out to hurt anyone, and never met a stranger he didn't like. Now that he’s superhumanly strong and fast, so much the better. Not much can get Doug down, and when he’s down it isn’t long before he’s making a rebound. He's always been something of a loudmouth showoff. Since he was a little kid, he had a habit of always calling attention to himself. Being Speed Demon means he can showoff even more, and get the attention he has always craved. Quote "Well, that was fun!" Powers and Abilities Speed Demon is much faster and stronger than a "normal". He is strong enough to lift near three tons, while his speed/ reaction time is increased by a factor of a hundred at least - allowing him to run over 100-miles/ hour. He is appears highly invulnerable to impacts , and never seems to tire. He has used this "invulnerability" to develop a fighting style that concentrates on sideswiping, or simply ramming, opponents in a fight. Knowing he's not likely to be hurt by such impacts, Speed Demon launches himself into them with wild abandon. Speed Demon's metabolism is fast enough he is immune to nearly all organic poisons (his immune-system works them out of his system before they take effect). The goggles he wears are polarized, acting as flare protection for his eyes. *: the true source of his "invulnerability" is an accelerated healing factor. Speed Demon takes damage, but heals soo quickly that no one notices. Appearance Speed Demon wears a dark blue body suit with red trim, including racing stripes, elbow pads, knee pads, and fingerless gloves. A stylized "S" sits just below his left shoulder on his chest. Over his eyes, he wears a set of polarized goggles. Category:Characters Category:British Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Bricks Category:Male Villains Category:British Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Male Characters